(a) Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to an emergency tripod for traffic accident prevention, and in particular to a foldable emergency road sign which can be made in a compact-sized structure like an umbrella and can be easily folded or unfolded.
(b) Background Art
A traffic accident prevention emergency tripod in general is used to provide a driver of a following vehicle with a warning sign when a vehicle has a trouble or an accident in the middle of the driving. Such a tripod may be installed on a vehicle body, for example, a trunk lid, etc. or may be designed to stand on a road.
In case of the emergency tripod which is intended to be installed on a vehicle body, for example, a trunk lid, etc., a separate structure for fixing the emergency tripod on a vehicle body is inevitably used, so it needs to modify a structure of the vehicle, if necessary, and to install a special flash light at the emergency tripod so that a driver of a following vehicle can easily recognize the emergency situation ahead, for which the whole structure becomes complicated, while entailing high costs.
In case of the emergency tripod which is intended to stand on a road, it is hard to stably fix the emergency tripod, in place, on the road. Since this type of the emergency tripod is not equipped with a light-emitting function, it is insufficient to attract a following driver's attention if the vehicle runs at a high speed.
In order to resolve the above-mentioned problems, the Korean patent registration number 10-1157800 (Jun. 13, 2012) discloses “a traffic safety sign board with ease of installation and improved visibility”.
The above mentioned conventional structure includes a lower support unit having a magnet or a suction fastening device; a connection bar of which one end is connected to the lower support unit and the other end is connected to the body; and a triangular body connected to the connection bar. In the body, at least one LED assembly is attached at a regular interval. The LED assembly includes at least one LED; a light transmission unit which covers the light emitting portions of the LED and is configured to transmit the light of the LED to the outside; and a fixing unit positioned at the bottom of the LED. The light transmission unit includes at least one thin film light transmission unit for alleviating glaring just in front of the LED while improving the visibility from a distant place, wherein the thickness of the light transmission portion is thin; and at least one rear film light transmission unit wherein the thickness of the light transmission portion configured to emit light toward the side surface of the LED by dispersing wide the light of the LED is thicker than the thin film light transmission unit. It is characterized in that the light transmission portion is mad in a 3D shape.
The above-described conventional technology provides a lower support unit having a magnet or a suction fastening device, a connection bar connecting the lower support unit and the body, and an LED assembly attached to the body, and the connection bar includes an attaching and detaching unit for the sake of easier separation and engagement between the lower support unit and the body, however there may be a complicated procedure since it needs to separately engage each component in the course of installation.
The Korean patent registration number 10-1304728 (Aug. 30, 2013) entitled “a traffic safety sign board for multiple purposes”.
According to the above patent, the traffic safety sign tripod, which is installed at a periphery of a parking vehicle and provides a caution or warning to a driver of a following vehicle, includes a rectangular bottom side reflector equipped with a high luminance light emitting diode so as to enhance the visibility in the daytime and at night, two equal side reflectors which are secured to both ends of the bottom side reflector, thus forming a triangle, a two-angle support body which supports one lower side of the bottom side reflector at a predetermined height from the surface of the road, and a triangular support handle which is configured to support the other lower side of the bottom side reflector at a predetermined height from the surface of the road and to play a role as a handle and a battery holder.
According to the above-described conventional art, it needs to assemble each component when storing in a vehicle and using it, which causes a lot of inconvenience, and the safety board assembled with the above-mentioned components is not stable.